seastonefandomcom-20200214-history
Varyc Marwyn
Varyc Marwyn is the youngest son of Sir Gavin Marwyn and his wife, Stephanie. Known throughout Stromgarde as "Varyc the Valiant" after saving the life of Lady Chaori Ravenshadow, the young Knight has made quite a name for himself in the years that followed his departure from the League of Arathor, where he attained the rank of Sergeant and was expected to rise no higher. A man of unquestionable honour and integrity, at just 22 years old, Varyc became Champion of Seastone, where he commands 100 men-at-arms in the name of the Countess. Titles and Offices Description Tall and athletic, he appears to be somewhere in his early twenties. His broad chest looks as though it was carved from stone and at a simple glance, it becomes clear that he is no stranger to intense, physical training. His hair is long and unruly, loose strands often obstructing his eyes. Seldom seen without a few weeks of beard growth, he'd likely be considered handsome in a more rugged sense. His posture and the way he moves in the training yard indicate that he was both well-trained by a master-at-arms, and experienced in combat. He wears a fine, castle forged longsword on his hip and in times of battle, he is often seen wielding an immense, two-handed greatsword. Outside of combat, he can often be found in more casual attire, favoring dark pants, soft, tooled-leather boots and loosely-fitted shirts made from the finest silks. Though not as wealthy as his noble Cousins, he is obviously not a poor Knight by any stretch of the imagination. Faith Like all Marwyns, Varyc is a member of the Church of the Holy Light. Despite some years of paladin training, he was never deemed worthy of being inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand. He is however, a Knight of the Covenant of the Pious, a Holy order, dedicated to the Light's three virtues. Relationships Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale A distant relation of the Countess of Seastone, Varyc has ingratiated himself with the widow and pledged his sword to the defense of Seastone. After serving briefly among her household guard, Lady Melysa made him a Knight and Captain of her household guard. Sir Gavin Marwyn Varyc remains mostly estranged with his Knightly father, who traveled with Danath Trollbane beyond the dark portal and currently serves among the Sons of Lothar at Honor Hold. Sir Edryc Marwyn Varyc and his elder brother were very close during his childhood and during their time together in the League of Arathor. When Sir Edryc was slain in single combat against an Orcish Captain in the Arathi Basin, Varyc took up his brother's greatsword and challenged the orc himself. Despite being wounded twice, the younger Marwyn avenged his brother and slew the orc. Romance Never particularly lucky with women, Varyc has had only one romantic relationship since he came of age and it was rather short-lived. At sixteen, he had fallen in love with the daughter of one of Stromgarde's Barons and before they could consumate their relationship, Varyc learned she was betrothed to a man of higher station. At the age of 22, Varyc remains unmarried and without children, though his Knighthood and recent ascension as Seastone's Champion have made him a more desirable match. History Early Years As the youngest son of Sir Gavin Marwyn and his wife, Stephanie, Varyc's childhood was a good deal more privileged than many. He received a fine education and began his training with Stonegarde's master at arms at the age of ten. Groomed from early childhood to become a Knight of Stromgarde like his father, Varyc took to such endeavors like a moth to a bright flame. Sadly, Varyc would never get to know his lady mother, who suffered complications from his birth and died just a month later. Military Career Varyc's military career began at the age of sixteen when he first joined the League of Arathor to fight the Horde in the Arathi Basin. Despite being wounded twice in battle, the young man earned several honors and likely would have remained in service to the league, were it not for the Syndicate's assault on Stonegarde. The Siege of Stonegarde Despite being a dutiful soldier, Varyc could not ignore the threat to his family and was allowed an honorable discharge after requesting to leave the League and defend Stonegarde City, where he fought valiantly to repell the Alterac Syndicate. When his Cousin, Lord Joren Marwyn fell in battle, Varyc pledged his sword to Joren's son, Liam who became the next Baron of Stonegarde. With the promise of a Knighthood in time, Varyc served faithfully during what was perhaps the darkest hour for the house of Marwyn and would fight more than a dozen battles with the Syndicate forces that surrounded Stonegarde. Under Liam's command, Varyc fought to reclaim Stonegarde Keep and was instrumental in the Marwyn's victory over the Alterac Syndicate. Sadly, their triumph was short-lived and within months, the Syndicate launched another attack in retaliation that would claim Lord Liam's life. Service to Seastone When Melysa Marwyn returned to the Arathi highlands after two decades to lead her fallen brother's people to salvation, Varyc found himself quite smitten by the beautiful, determined noblewoman, who within just weeks, managed to unite the remaining people of Stonegarde and Alden's Rise, devise a strategy that would see their enemies suffer, and lead her brother's crippled forces to victory, effectively driving the syndicate from their lands. When his Noble Cousin (Then Baroness of Stonegarde) was created Countess of Seastone, Varyc readily pledged his sword to her and was later made a Knight of the Covenant of the Pious for his valor. Recent Events The Ashfort Expedition Most recently, Varyc has offered to lead the dangerous expedition into forsaken-occupied territory planned by his Cousin in the hopes of recovering what wealth remains in the Ashfort's vaults. Though some have voiced their displeasure at such a young man leading the expedition, the Countess seems to have every confidence in his ability to do so. The Siege of Orgrimmar The recent escalation of the Horde-Alliance war has made it necessary to postpone the Ashfort expedition and the absence of Seastone's Champion has afforded Varyc the chance to rise higher than he ever could have hoped. The young Knight has been appointed by the Countess to serve as Captain of the Seastone Regiment during the siege of Orgrimmar. Varyc was also named Champion of Seastone in Sir Karindir Stonewarden's absence. Wounded In Battle During a recent operation lead by Lady Chaori Ravenshadow, the Arathorian Coalition successfully liberated an entire stockpile of lumber from the Warsong Lumber Camp by disguising themselves as orcs via illusion magic. Unfortunately as they passed through Kaldorei territory with their disguises still functioning, the Kaldorei opened fire on them and Sir Varyc was pierced by an arrow. When the orcs traveling with the caravan discovered that they were indeed Alliance humans, a bloody battle erupted in the road, resulting in the deaths of several orcs and numerous wounds sustained by the Coalition. Lady Ravenshadow was gravely wounded and pinned to a tree when one of the orcs began to charge her. Spotting the lady in peril, Sir Varyc rushed to her aid, slaying the orc in single combat before it could end her life. Varyc was later treated for his wounds and proclaimed a hero for saving the life of Lady Ravenshadow. A Hero's Reward For his bravery and for saving the life of Lady Chaori Ravenshadow despite his own wounds, Sir Varyc was rewarded with a handsomely crafted suit of armor and one of the finest horse's from Seastone's stables. He was also awarded the honorific, "Varyc the Valiant" and honored with a ceremony at Seastone Keep. Return to Stormwind With Lady Merridyth Marwyn journeying to Stormwind to study at the Cathedral of Light, Varyc has been sent on ahead of her to personally see to her safety. Death While escorting the lady Merridyth to a ship bound for Stormwind, Sir Varyc encountered a large syndicate force in the town of Alden's Rise. He was badly wounded during the ambush, and after all of his men were slain in combat, Sir Varyc retreated to Alden's Chapel with Lady Merridyth, claiming sanctuary from his pursuers. Unfortunately for Varyc, the men of the Alterac Syndicate cared little for the sanctity of the Church, and burst through its doors just moments later. He was set upon by numerous foes, and butchered just three feet from the altar despite the Lady's protests. His head was then severed from his body, and sent on to his cousin, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. Trivia *Despite being born into a long line of Knights, Varyc did not earn his Knighthood until he was 21 years old. *Varyc was tuitored at Stonegarde Keep and received the same education as his noble Cousins. *Joined the League of Arathor at just sixteen years old after learning that the object of his heart's desire had been betrothed to another man of higher station. Since then, he has remained unmarried and has had no relationships. *Despite his confidence on the battlefield, when outside of combat, Varyc seems somewhat shy, especially with regard to women. Category:Characters Category:Covenant of the Pious Category:House of Marwyn Category:Human Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Warriors Category:Deceased